Mademoiselle
by meiko006
Summary: Que ce passerait-il si Itachi et Sasuke avaient une soeur? Comment changerait-elle Konoha?  nombreux couple, yaoi ou nn!
1. Prologue

Mademoiselle

Prologue:

Depuis toute petite je suis traitée en objet, de charme ou de combat, ça dépend… Ce qui est sûr c'est que, de tous les endroits où j'ai vécu il n'y en a qu'un que je peux considérer comme ma maison. Seulement je n'ai jamais eut ni père, ni mère.

C'est une histoire un peu compliquée et chaque fois que je me sens seule je repense a avant et je me dis que ça ne va pas si mal.

... : Alors tu me laisse, tu ne reconnaîtra pas l'enfant?

... : Non, tu sais très bien que je ne peu pas, nous n'aurions jamais dût avoir de relation. J'aime ma femme et ma famille, je me suis juste laisser emporté

... : Oui pendant prés de six mois quand même!

... : C'était une erreur, tu n'as qu'à demander de l'aide a ta famille

...: Tu sais très bien qu'ils ne voudrons jamais, mais je vais résister. Je serais prête a me battre pour que cet enfant naisse, j'espère juste qu'il te ressemblera...

Voila se fut la dernière fois que mes parents se sont parler. Je suis naît neuf mois plus tard et dés le début tout le village a put se rendre compte que j'aillais faire de leur vie un enfer, que j'allais bousculer les croyances et les aquis...

* * *

hello!

voila une nouvelle fic qui trainer dans mon ordi depuis pfiouuuu super longtemps, naruto pour changer!

bon ben voila comme c juste un prologue dite moi si sa interrésse kelkun...

je cherche une béta, é si vs aimé lé fic harry potter aller voir mon autre histoire^^

reviews please! YAHAA!


	2. Chapter 1: La naissance

Chapitre 1: La naissance

Je crie, je hurle même, en fait je suis entrain de naître. Je suis nais dans une petite pièce surchargé de femme, comme le veux la coutume. Les personne de sexe masculin ne peuvent voir une femme donner la vie. Enfin ce n'est pas comme si cela changer quelque chose, je suis nais sans père.

Au début tout aller bien, tout le monde croyait que je serait une petite fille normal nais dans cette grande famille, une des plus grande, forte et prestigieuse famille de Konoha. Évidement personne n'était au courant de l'adultère de ma mère, elle simple servante, elle aurait put être bannie ou pire pour avoir perverti un homme marié et surtout avoir commis l'erreur de tombé enceinte. Donc pour la famille j'étais une petite fille de servante normale.

Seulement dés le moment où j'ouvris les yeux, il devient clair que je n'était pas le fruit d'un amour entre deux personnes de ma famille . Toutes les personnes autour de moi avaient la même couleur d'yeux. Ils étaient blancs et sans pupilles, mais pas les miens. Moi c'était particulier, mes yeux étaient rose claire et j'avais des pupilles noires.

Bien sur les servants et servantes de la famille Hyûga virent tout de suite qu'il y avait un problème avec moi, que je ne pouvais pas être le fruit d'une union normale de la Soke ou de la Bunke, ma mère était Hyûga on en était sur mais quand était-il de mon père...

* * *

Voili, voila! Un autre chapitre trés court...

Enfin les prochains seront un peu plus long normalement et j'ai déjà écrit le brouillon des 20 premiers donc la suite des publications devrait être réguliére durant ou moins 20 semaines !

Sur ce à dimanche prochain! YAHAA!


	3. Chapter 2: Les chefs de famille

**Chapitre 2: Les chefs de famille.**

**Quelques jours après ma naissance, tous les servants et servantes de la famille se sont précipité autour de ma mère, tout le monde voulait voir cette enfant aux yeux étranges…**

**Les rumeurs allées bon train bien évidement et elles finirent par arriver aux oreilles des grands chefs. Ils étaient deux, deux frères nés jumeaux à qui il avait était confié à chacun une branche de la famille. Le plus vieux diriger la principale, la Soké et le plus jeune la secondaire, la Bunké.**

**La famille Hyûga a toujours était très fière de son sang et de ses pupilles spéciales, il était donc interdit de les mélanger. Ma mère devait être puni et moi je n'aurait pas du naître, si la famille s'était douter de quelque chose il aurait ordonné ma mort à ma naissance.**

**Ayant appris mon état les chefs de la famille voulut nous rencontrées ma mère et moi, c'était en parti pour faire taire les rumeurs me concernant.**

**On fût reçu un après midi dans la grande maison de la Soké par maître Hiashi et son frère,Hizashi. Ils furent surpris, mécontent, puis ils finirent par comprendre d'où venait mon père, ce qui les rendirent tout bonnement furieux.**

**

* * *

**Et voila encore un chapitre trés cours mais plus la fic va avancer plus sa va étre long normalement alors excuser moi!

Reviews pour que je fasse des chapitres plus long? (ouuuuu le chantage!) A la semaine prochaine YAHAA! (comme dirait Hiruma!)


End file.
